Good Girl Gone Bad
by TheWayHeLaughs13
Summary: My heart was racing, it felt like my heart was in my mouth, my hands were shaking...and I closed my eyes and remembered how I got myself here.Reid/OC
1. Chapter 1

The Good Girl Gone bad...

_My heart was racing, it felt like my heart was in my mouth, my hands were shaking, as I undid my shirt and a certain blonde hair ,blue eyed boy was staring at me. I took a deep breath, and pulled him closer to me, I let my hands wonder down to his loop hole in his jeans and I closed my eyes and remembered how I got myself here. _

_With you- with you I can let my hair down, and I can say anything crazy knowing that you'd catch me before I hit the ground l. Just like that, my walls fall down, with you_

Flashback:

I Aly Carlson was just like every other teenage girl at Spencer Academy; no wait I'm not, I'm more into reading and watching old movies than to party and I actually go to class.

As I was opening up my locker, I felt like someone was watching me. I turn to see Reid Garwin staring at me.

'What?' I asked giving him that look

'Nothing' he said slyly and walked up to my locker and put his arms around my waist.

I've known Reid for over a year, seems like longer most days. Last year was my first year here at Spencer Academy, I couldn't open my locker, and he somehow open it no problem. We had some classes together, and we became really close. Most girls at school hate me for it, but Reid is what makes me happy, and I'm fine with that. When it came to Reid and his friends, they were pretty tight. Almost like brothers. Caleb is the oldest, Progue and Reid and Tyler the youngest, Reid always calls him baby boy because he's the youngest out of the four of them. I'm usually called baby girl, since I'm the youngest out of all of them, a year actually. Yes that makes me 17. Yeah I know what would Reid Garwin want to do with a 17 year old? Well he has a few things in mind, but that's just how his sick little head works (and he'd turn that one into a sexual comment too)

'Fine'

Reid and I aren't dating, but he loves to flirt with me and I give it right back to him.

'so are you walking me to English?' I smirked

'well, since you asked' Reid smirked right back and I slipped my fingers into his. Perfect.

Sitting in English and did I mention I hate this class and our teacher goes on about useless crap. So me and Reid pass notes to each other. Usually Reid says something sexual and I tell him to keep it in his pants.

**You so want me in your pants**

_Oh yeah, I so do, and I want you hard_ (and I wonder if he's going to get that one?) yep there he goes, smirking.

**Joke now, baby girl but you will want in my pants**

_Dream on! Give me one good reason why?_

**You love it and I know you want to**

_You have the sickest little head_

**I take offense to that and my head far from small, baby girl******

_Gross, and for the future don't ever talk like again!_ He even had the nerve to draw a happy face... Notice how I shake my head in shame.

The thing with Reid, is that he just wants sex but I'm looking for something more. I can't sleep with him only knowing the only thing he wants is over and he'll move on and never talk to me again and I can't live like that.

**So what ya think? tell me what ya thinkk--**

**dramaqueen612**


	2. Chapter 2

So later at Nicky's

Normally I would be here with Reid but I am not. He's over there playing pool with Tyler against Aaron and the boys. So while I am sitting here bored and just watching them have fun. Also did I mention that I'm sitting here watching Progue and Caleb play Foose ball too? Boy it sucks to be me right now.

'How come we always have to watch them have fun?' I whined while Sarah and Kate and I are sitting at our table and watching the boys have fun

'Aly, it's what boys do'

'Yeah, but we should do what girls do' I said eying Reid

'What?'

'You'll see' I said as a stood up and walked over to the juke box

Once the music started playing, I danced over to the pool table.

Reid seemed to like this side of me.

'Garwin, come dance with me' and he followed me, and so my plan is working.

Back at my dorm a few hours later

_Reid pined me to my door, while kissing my neck, man he doesn't fight fair, I hate him for it. I let out a giggle._

'Reid we shouldn't' I said pushing him away

'What? Ok... I guess I'm too much for you' he smirks and walked away

That's when I smirked and pulled his arm and slammed him into the nearest wall, (see I can be tough)

'Shut up and kiss me you idiot' I said pulling him closer to me and he continued to kiss me deeply

_Don't worry we didn't end up sleeping together, we just made-out and we both fell asleep. _

_What I like about you- tell me I'm the only one, wanna come over tonight, it's what I like about you-keep on whisperin' in my ear-_

In the morning, I felt the sun shine on my eyes, and when I opened them, Reid was still sleeping and his arm was on my hand, and I knew that my hand was sleep.

_Crap, I thought to myself, and it's going to be one of those mornings. Scenario: Me gently trying to wake him up, then after that doesn't work, I pull off the covers, and if that still doesn't work, then I have to start fighting dirty,( and that means I have to either pour cold water on him and he'd freak out or I have to smack his rear that usually results in a dirty comment) _

_Like always, number one doesn't work, and neither does number 2 so, it's either number 3 or 4?_

_Today, I'd go for number 4, just for fun. Here it goes. Wish me luck._

I smack his ass, and still no movement from him. Ummm; this is going to be a problem so when all fails, I throw my stuff animals at his head.

'Hey, watch it' he moaned as he opened his eyes

'Sorry, you wouldn't wake up' I smirked and headed for the bathroom and changed into my uniform.

At the Dells

Us girls were waiting for the boys to show up. Since it was a hot enough night, I thought it was ok to wear my jean skirt and American eagle t-shirt.

Right on time, I thought when I saw the boys came walking up to us.

'Hey baby' Kate said to Pogue and gave him a kiss and hug

'Caleb' Sarah said as she wrapped her arms around him

Then I felt a pair of arms wrap around my neck, and Reid rested his chin on my shoulder.

'Hey Reid' I said rolling my eyes and locking fingers with his.

'So I heard Reid slept in your room Aly'

'What? Who told you?'

'Well Reid told Tyler and he might of mentioned it to us' Sarah said looking guilty

'Well that's no surprise there' I said rolling my eyes and walking away from Reid

'Als' Reid called after me

'Leave me alone Garwin'

'Aly please, I'm sorry'

I give a sincere smile, and I still continue to walk away from him

'Alyson Carlson, get your little scrawny ass over here'

I had enough, and I turned and flipped him the bird and he ran right after me, he chased me right into the water, were we continued to play fight in the water.

We came back to the party soaked head to toe.

'Wow looks like you two had fun' Pogue cracked a smile

'Shut up' I laughed


	3. Chapter 3

_Only fooling myself- One day I'll see your hand reach out, but I'm only fooling myself._

A few weeks later

'LEAVE ME ALONE GARWIN' I screamed as I threw my water bottle at Reid's head

'Aly calm down' Reid said as he tried to calm me down

'NO, I SAW YOU KISSING HER'

'Alyson, she meant nothing to me'

'If she meant nothing, than why did you kiss her?'

Reid, didn't know what to say to that, Aly trapped him in a corner

'I was mad you, for flirting with that Jay kid' Reid snapped and his eyes start to go black

'So to get back at me you decided to make-out with a random?' I said still not looking at him

'You're a stupid son of a-' I started to say but when I noticed Reid's black eyes

'Reid, stop' I pleaded as he made the computer chair move

'Honey, look at me, you know what this can do you if you don't stop'

Reid still wasn't listening to me.

Meanwhile, Caleb wanted to make sure I was ok, after that huge blow out between me and Reid.

He knocked on my door, but no one answered. He opened the door, just as Tyler and Progue came after him; they saw me and Reid making out in my bathroom.

'God, their confusing' Tyler said shaking his head

_My Everything- But if you're ready to be my everything, if you're ready to see through this time, and if you're ready for love, this I will bring but I'm not going to wait for you forever this time_

2 weeks later (present)

'I've had enough of this' I said tears streaming down my face

'I can't keep lying to myself; I don't want to put my heart through this anymore'

'Alys?'

'I care about you yes, but I can't keep waiting around for you to make up your mind'

'Aly I care about you too much to hurt you'

'But you're already hurting me, by making me wait around for you'

'Then I'll stop making you wait'

'How?' I said as Reid lifted my chin with his hands

'Like this' he said as he pulled me into a deep kiss

_I felt like my brain stopped working and my body was doing this all by its self. Stupid me, but I do love him. My heart was racing, it felt like my heart was in my mouth, my hands were shaking, as I undid my shirt and a certain blonde hair ,blue eyed boy was staring at me. I took a deep breath, and pulled him closer to me, I let my hands wonder down to his loop hole in his jeans. I opened my eyes and I was brought out of my thoughts, when he said my name._

'_Aly, I love you' _

'_I love you too' _

_I couldn't breathe, my breathing was too heavy and I couldn't think straight and my thoughts were all over the place. What would happen after this, we go back to normal and act like nothing happened? Or he'd never talk to me again. Could we live with ourselves and start a relationship. He brought me out my thoughts when he started kissing my neck and worked his way to my shoulder. I let myself go, and I let him have my heart, my soul, my everything._

_First time- I'm scared to death for once in my life and taking a chance- letting you inside- I'm falling for the first time-_

_Our relationship changed that night; it went from young and innocent to more mature and a lot more complicated. We were officially dating. Yes Reid Garwin is my boyfriend. How I love to say that word: my boyfriend. I love it._


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter... enjoy**

Month Later

_You're gonna be- if you just hang in there sometimes bad is gone, life has no grantees, but always loved by me-_

I never minded English but lately I've been finding myself distracted, and not by the blonde who sat at my left nor was it the brown eyed boy sitting on my right, it was something I was feeling lately, and I wasn't sure what to make of it. Noticing from the teacher, who was going about the body by Stephen King and was talking about how the four boys found the body and it, was all covered in blood and cut from being hit by the train. I started getting a sick feeling in my stomach; I clasp my hand over my mouth to stop myself from wrenching, and I take a deep breath, and I didn't even have time to ask if I could leave, I just bolted from the classroom.

'Miss Carlson?' Professor Hanes said puzzled

I made it to the bathroom just in time; I was puking for a good solid 20 minutes. Thankfully it was finally over, and I pushed the thought that had bothered me for last month in the back of my mind. I figured it was just stress due to exams coming up, and that might explain my late period.

I was just stepping out of the bathroom when I hit something hard, or someone.

'Aly are you ok?' he asked in a concern voice

'Ya, I'm fine it's just stress from school' I smiled a small smile

'Oh ok' Reid said eyeing me and not believing me for a second

'Well I've got history in 5 minutes and Prof. Young is not forgiving if we're late' I said running to my locker down the hall

Something was going on, and Reid was going to figure it out.

I rushed into the classroom, with just a minute left and I took my seat and taking a deep breath.

Meanwhile in Calculus, Reid was trying to figure out what was wrong with me.

'Kate, do you know what's going on with Aly?' Reid asked her

'Um, I don't know, she wouldn't tell me or Sarah what's wrong'

'Well she told me its stress'

'Wow, that's more then we got'

So she's not even telling Sarah or Kate what's wrong, and then something is really wrong.

'Me and Sarah can ask her again if that helps'

'Ya'

That night, just us 3 girls were having a girl's night in and we'd stay up late and talk about our boys and gossip about celebrities.

'So what's been going with you lately?'

'Nothing' I lied

Both of my best friends, glared at me. 'Then why is Reid all worried about you?'

'He has no reason to worry about me, I'm fine'

'Don't I'm fine me, something's up and Caleb, Tyler and Progue are worried about you too'

'Ok, I tell you what's up'

Both girls listen nervously.

'I'm not sure, I've been getting sick for the past 3 weeks and I don't know why' I said as I start to cry

'Aly, its ok'

'I have no idea what's wrong with me'

'Did you eat something?'

'I don't think so'

'Have you and Reid, um... Had... um?'

I nod my head, and said 'but that was over a month ago'

'And it can still happen, no matter when you do it' Sarah said sighing

'You guys don't think I'm-' I said in shock and covering up my mouth

'We think you are' both girls said at the same time

That's when I start to ball.

After an hour, I calmed down.

'Do you want us to come with you?'

'Really, you'd do that for me'

'Of course, you're our best friend, and we're always going to be there no matter what'

'Thanks guys'

'No Problem'

* * *

**Review please**

**I'll try to update soon**

**peace**

**dramaqueen612**


	5. Chapter 5

We kept on talking until 2 in the morning before we passed out, and woke up early around 9 and left to go into town. Once we got into town and into the store (making sure I was wearing a disguise so no one would recognize me)

'This can only help you so far' Sarah said

'Shut up' I hissed underneath my disguise

'Sorry, Miss Cranky pants'

I smile and give her my death glare

Once we got out of the store, we bolted to Sarah's car and race back to the dorms.

'I can't do this' I whined

'Aly, yes you can' Kate reassured me

I sigh and drag my feet into my bathroom

I take the test and wait five minutes for my fate. I look down at the stick and I see the stupid pink plus sign, and start to cry.

_How do I live? - If I had to live without you, what kinda a live would that be- if you leave- you'd take away everything good in my life?_

Telling Reid would be easy, right? Not really. My stomach is in knots.

I was sitting in the library, thinking of ways to break this Reid. I know it's not going to be easy. But I had to, so I got up and put my big girl panties on and took off running to find Reid.

I first tried looking in his room, but when I got there. Tyler opened the door, weird, If Reid wasn't with Tyler.

'Hey Aly, what's up?'

'Nothing, um... do you know where Reid went?'

'No, he took off to the gym, I think'

Sounding defeated, I sighed 'Well can you tell him that I'm looking for him'

'Ya sure Aly'

I walk back to my room, my mind was all over the place, I couldn't think straight, and it was taking a toll on me.

_My Happy Ending- was it something I did? Something you said? I thought we could be, you were everything to me-_

I sat up waiting for Reid to call or text or at least come find me. I got so sick of it I decide that I needed sleep, and I feel asleep in 10 minutes.

I was dreaming about the baby again, I seemed to be finding myself dreaming about babies lately. It varied each night, sometimes it would be a nightmare but tonight it was peaceful dream. I hear my door knocking, and I uneasily open my right eye, and there was a blonde haired boy standing in my room.

I shoot up in my bed, and with tired eyes, I ask;

'Where have you been? I've been worried?'

'Sorry baby girl, I've been dealing with stuff'

'What kind of stuff?'

'Just stuff, that I don't want you to worry your pretty little head about'

I was fuming by this time, and I officially never wanted to tell him about the baby and leave him alone for the rest of my life.

'Don't talk to me like I am a child' I snap

He was lost for words, 'Baby, it's not that I don't want to tell you, it's about the Covenant' he said in a low whisper

'Then why didn't you just tell me'

'I'm sorry Baby, I thought I was protecting you' he said as he took my hands and placed them on his chin

'It's ok' I gave him a small smile and lightly kissed his lips

'So Tyler said that you were looking for me'

'Oh about that, well I have to tell you something'

'You're not breaking up with me' he mocked in a said tone

'No, I love you too much'

'I love you too'

Just go and say it, do it like you're ripping off a band aid.

'Um... I'm pregnant...' I mumbled

'I'm sorry, sweetie I didn't get that'

'I'm ppreggnnannnt' I said a little too fast

'With emotion?'

'No with a baby' I said a little more sternly

Reid was now lost for words, he just stared at me and ran his fingers through his hair, and his eyes started to go black

Now I am getting scared, and I start to cry again.

'Reid stop'

'Reid, please say something, you're scaring me' I cried trying to reach for him but he pulled away

'Reid!' I yelled a little louder, but he ignored me and stormed off and slammed the door.

I was left there by myself and I balled. I cried for myself and for the baby, and for once I was all alone on this. Nothing scared me more. For the first time I was unsure of everything.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks... I must of mispelled it(there might be more but i'll have to check before i post it)... but anywho... here's chapter 6**

_gonna be (reprise) - You're gonna cry, life's not fair and if you hang in there, I always be there. You're gonna live with all the decisions that you make-_

After a few silent days without talking to Reid, I felt better that I told him at least. I've tried talking to him in class but he completely ignores me and acts like I don't exist. There were so many times I've wanted to scream in his face but held it in for both our sakes.

I decided that I was going to keep my baby; I decided when I was talking to Kate and Sarah about it;

'What did he say?'

'He didn't really say anything; he just looked at me and left'

'So, he said nothing'

'Nothing'

'What are you going to do?'

I thought about it, and finally said 'I'm keeping it, and not just because, I may have a son who would be another descent but I'm doing this because I'm going to take my life more seriously'

So one particular day, while I was getting my history books out my locker, a blue eyed blonde was staring me down, I look up and I push my hair out of my face, and attempt to make eye contact.

Surprisingly I make eye contact and I went to talk to him.

'Hey'

'Hey'

'How you been?'

'Fine'

'You?'

'Good' He looked around awkwardly

'If you're wondering about the baby...' I started to say

'Wait, not here' he said looking around and he grabbed my hand and led me to my dorm.

'Reid what's going on?' I demanded but before I could say anymore, he pulled me into him and kissed me

'I'm sorry for the way I acted when you told me about the baby'

'It's ok'

'No it's not; I was an ass for treating you like that'

'I forgive you'

'You caught me off guard, and that wasn't fair of me'

It was quiet for a minute or two.

'I'm keeping it' I said breaking the silence

He looked at me 'I wouldn't want it any other way'

When _I'm with you- I'm keeping the promise I made, When I kiss you, I still look at the five years from now, with you, we've had our up and downs glade we worked it out- I'll love you for the rest of my life._

**so what ya think? review**

**peace**

**dramaqueen612**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to who reviewed... Here's chapter 7... enjoy...**

I decided not to tell my parents, I tired writing them so many times but I couldn't find the words to tell them of my pregnancy. Now that I'm in my fourth month, I'm really starting to show and I get glares around everyone, mostly all the girls who love Reid.

Caleb, Pogue and Tyler freaked out at first but after they got over it, they been nothing but supportive. Caleb thinks I should tell my parents but I won't budge, it's not that I don't want to but I'm scared.

'Still think that you should tell them' Reid said as we were cuddling in my room

I give him that look, and hit him with my pillow.

'Well, I'm just saying; it will be a shock them when summer comes and there's a baby'

'I guess' and I pushed that thought at the back of my mind

I know I should've written to my parents but when I tried to write the words wouldn't come out right so I would put it off as long as I needed.

Today was my ultrasound and we were going to find out the sex of the baby. Reid nervously held my hand as we waited in the waiting room. After 10 minutes of waiting and dealing with an impatient Reid, I was more than willing to go into the doctor's office.

'Miss, Carlson'

'Yes' I said hitting Reid's hand to indicate to help me up and he smirked at me and lifted me up by my arm pits.

'Everything looks good, normal and healthy'

I smile at Reid and he smiles back.

'Do you two want to know the sex of the baby?'

'Yes' we both said at the same time

'Ok' the doctor smiled too

'Congratulations, you're expecting a baby boy'

_Nothing about love makes sense- if you're feeling so happy then why do you cry? Stand when you're falling, nothing about love makes-_

Since 2 months ago, I have been forbidden (says Caleb) to go to Nicky's or the dells, so when the boys are off partying, I'm usually ordered (by Caleb and Reid) to go to Caleb's or Reid's house. It wasn't until one night I realised that it was a good thing that I wasn't around them when they started drinking.

I was sitting up late, waiting for the boys to crash at Reid's house, the hummer was just pulling into the drive, and a couple of bodies were stumbling out of the hummer, one of them belonging to Reid Garwin, and boy was he a dead man.

Tyler was scolding at Reid, and Pogue was freaking on both them and Caleb trying to the responsible one and was having a hard time doing just that.

The boys stumble through the door, with Reid cursing and pushing whoever or whatever came in contact with him.

'Hey Baby girl' he slurred as he put his arms around me 'shouldn't you be in bed young lady'

I glare at him and look at Caleb.

Caleb shrugged and said 'he did this himself'

'I know, I was waiting for you Reid'

'Oh, you're soooo hottt'

'Reid, you're drunk'

'No I'm not'

'Whatever' I said trying to keep him up right

He lends in to kiss me, but I pull away. 'Not when you're like this' I whispered so only Reid can hear

'Well at least we don't have to worry about a condom this time'

I give him that disgusted look and left him standing there

'Aly'

I still was giving him the cold shoulder, all the way to his room. Did I mention that I slammed the door in his face?

'Aly, please open the door' he slurred again

'UM, NO' I shouted through the door, thinking that he'd actually listen to me

'Fine, then you leaves me no choice' he smirked

Oh no, that means he was going to use, (he's a sneaky little shit isn't he). That makes me madder, and I open the door, and regretted it.

'See, it works every time' he said continuing to slur his words

I see how I was going to lose this battle. I lose all sense of maturity, and I run and jump into his arms, and I stick out my and make my spit go in his face

'Fuck Aly, how old are you?'

'17' I smirk as he let me down.

'Grow up'

'Oh ya that seem to go really well right now, I'm 17 and pregnant and can't seem to mature fast enough'

'Don't use that excuse'

'Fine, go sleep on the couch'

'This is my house and my room'

'I'm pregnant'

'You're good'

'I know' I smile as I walk to the on-suite bathroom

When I finish brushing my teeth and washing my face, I go to get into the bed, and Reid already passed out in the bed. I guess I'm not having the bed all to myself.

* * *

**Remember: review**

**peace**

**dramaqueen612**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it took me so long to update, school's keeping me busy... anyways here's chapter 8:**

Over the last couple of months, I've been picking up some stuff for the baby and when Sarah and Kate took me into town, it finally hit me, and I was having a baby; so no turning back now.

'Awe this soooo cute' Kate said as she held up the small sleeper

'So have you thought of any names for baby?'

'Um, a little, we thought James and we'd call him Jamie'

Kate and Sarah scrunched up their noses. I started laughing.

'You don't like the name Jamie?'

'It's a unisex name'

'So you have anything better'

'What about naming him after your dad?'

'Naming him Robert would be so nice'

'Oh, then what's his middle name?'

'Harry'

'Ok, never mind'

'What about your grandpa?'

'Charlie?'

'Never mind again'

'Oh I've got it, how about Noah?'

'It's different' I said looking at the crib display

'We know that this hard for you, not having your parents here and supportive of this'

I knew this was true, I do wish that my parents were here and helping me get through this.

'Sometimes I wish that I was a little older and married'

It was kinda of awkward and we left it at that.

'Oh did I tell you we told Reid's parents'

'Really, what did they do?'

'They totally shit and got really mad'

They seemed to want to hear the rest of my story with wide eyes.

'Then they calmed down, and Reid actually talked back to his parents and stood up for me'

'WOW'

I gave an uncomfortable laugh.

'They've seen the light and nearly died when we told them we were having a boy'

'And they changed their minds completely?'

'Not really, well they yelled at us and told us that it was a mistake for bringing a child into the world(meaning the Covenant) and me having a son makes it more complicated'

'Wow that is so confusing'

'I know, and they haven't kicked Reid out of the house or anything, so were taking this a good sign'

I still haven't written to my parents and Reid was getting more annoyed with me, because we told his parents but not mine. They defiantly freaked and went off the rocker but like me realised that we couldn't just get it "taken care of" and hoped to have a son.

_Broken- The worst is over now and we can breathe again-I wanna hold you high and steal your pain-cause I'm broken when you're gone away_

It wasn't until Reid lost it, before I changed my mind about writing to my parents.

'Aly, their you're parents for Christ-sake, Fuck Aly'

'You don't know half the stuff that goes on between me and my parents'

'Enlighten me then'

'Fine, when I applied here, and got in my parents, they flipped right out, they never wanted me to come here, until I told them I wanted to get into Princeton and they let me come here'

Reid still wasn't convinced.

'Ok, wanna hear about what happened when I brought my first boy-friend back at home'

He just kept looking at me.

'They were the rudest I've ever seen them, they were horrid to him'

'And here's the kicker, it was because he wasn't the richest guy at school, he got in on a scholar-ship'

'And they made him park his car on the street, which was a 10 minute walk away from my house' I said as the tears streamed from my face

Reid was stunned.

'I'm sorry Aly'

'That's not even the tip of the ice berg; they made me break up with him'

'Sorry Aly, I didn't know, but I still think you should tell them'

'NO'

'Aly if you're not, I will'

I glare at him.

'Aly don't give me that, you know I'm right'

I still wasn't answering him and was still glaring at him.

'You're a stubborn ass'

'YOU'RE A STUPID SON-OF A BITCH' I scream at him

With that, he stormed out of my dorm and slammed the door, making me jump. I rub my bump protectively. _Its ok baby, everything's going to be fine_ and I love you baby.

I sat on my bed and cried for 20 minutes, before I calm down and I start writing to my parents.

* * *

**I know... sry I left them in a bad part... don't worry they'll make up soon...**

**Review!**

**peace**

**dramaqueen612**


	9. Chapter 9

** heres chapter 9: **

* * *

After I finished writing it, I pass out. I had never been so tired in my life. When I was in a deep sleep, Reid comes back, calmed down a lot and feeling guilty, and he didn't want to wake me up and carefully lay in my bed, putting his arm around me and drifty fell asleep.

Ever since, I started showing, everyone has been asking to feel my belly, which was usually classmates, whereas the teachers were giving me dirty looks.

Once in a while I'd be late for class, thanks to my bladder. I usually found myself standing in front of the admission office in hoping that the sectary would sign my late slip. She would sign it hastily, and then looked at my stomach. She sneered and I faked a smile in thanks.

I try to as casually as possible to get to my class but everyone moves out my way my bump and I can get through. They are always doing that, and they give me weird looks. I shake it off like nothing, but it still hurts sometimes.

Finally I make it to class; I look around the classroom, in hoping to find someone, Reid or anyone. I spot Caleb and Pogue. As I make my way towards them, my other friends (the ones who ditched me and stopped talking to me). I make eye contact with them, and they return the favour by glaring at me and sticking their fake plastic noses in the other direction. (I swear all of them went under the knife)

Caleb calling me put me out of my thoughts.

'Aly'

'Uh?' I said not paying attention

'How ya been holdin' up kiddo'

'Fine' I lied

He still didn't seem convinced, but knew by the way my former friends treated me; things weren't good between me and them.

After class, I headed back to my room, and collapsed on my bed, I stared at the ceiling. I wished that parents would get that letter soon, and I was praying for a miracle that they didn't get mad at me and abandon me.

The knocking on the door brought me out of my daydream and I slowly got up to answer it. Reid was leaning on the door frame; his crooked smile got me every time.

'Hi'

'Hey baby girl' he said pulling me closer to him and he shut the door with his other hand while kissing me.

He tired lifting me up, but couldn't.

I laugh, 'its ok I'm 6 months pregnant Reid'

'Are you playing smart ass with me?'

'Maybe'

He placed his hand on my stomach, and went to take off my shirt but something stopped him.

'What's wrong?'

'I felt the baby kick'

'It's ok, he kicks all the time'

'No, it didn't feel right'

'No, sweetie it's fine, the doctor told us it was ok'

Reid thought about this for a minute and continued to kiss me

* * *

**I'll try to update again soon... hopefully by the weekend**

**peace**

**dramaqueen612**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Here's Chapter 10... enjoy** _

_

* * *

__My Prerogative- Don't tell me what to do- Everyone talks about me, don't need permission to make my own decisions, it's my prerogative- _

Sadly my parents never returned my letter, never phoned or never visited me. I was heartbroken; my own parents didn't seem to care about me. Lucky for me, Reid, Caleb, Pogue, Tyler and Kate and Sarah were there for me. Now being 8 months pregnant, and still no word from my parents, I gave up hope on them. I now had a perfect picture, me and Reid and our baby. Just us, and nothing would hurt us. Or so I thought.

Reid stormed into my room, I looked up puzzled.

'What's going on?'

'Chase'

'What? But I thought you said-'

'I know, but Caleb thinks somehow he's come back'

'But how could he?'

'Caleb thinks that he might not have died in the fire, he said that the police told him that there was no body'

I looked at him stunned.

'So what does this have to do with me?'

'Everything, You're carrying a decent of the covenant, a son'

Now my nerves were getting to me, I start shaking.

'Shush Baby girl, I won't let anything bad happen to you and our son' he said in a comforting voice and giving me a hug

Caleb, Pogue, Tyler and Reid started getting more worried, and that's what scaring me the most, when they don't know what's going to happen.

_Untitled (how could this happen to me)- I just wanna scream how could this happen to me- everybody's screaming, and I try to make a sound but nobody can hear me._

'We're putting her in danger if she stays here' I hear Pogue say, (I was sitting up on the stairs eaves dropping)

'But she can't leave, she's 8 months pregnant' Tyler added

'I know that' Reid snapped

'She's going to have to leave anyhow'

'Where is she going to go? Her parent's house?'

'And besides her parents don't know she's pregnant'

'I think they do, she wrote them' Pogue said

'But they don't give a shit about her; we're the only family she has'

'Then I guess that leaves us no choice'

'You don't mean'

'We're going to have to send her to her grandparents; they live just outside of town in a subdivision'

That's when I had enough and I storm down the stairs as fast as I could (it's not easy for someone who's 8 months pregnant).

'You think you can just get rid of me' I demand

'What are you talking about?' Caleb said innocently

'She's been eavesdropping' Reid smirked

'Well I think that I have a right to know about what you guys are planning to do with me'

'Aly, calm down'

'CALM DOWN?'

'It's the hormones'

'AHHHH' I scream and try to walk away

'I'll talk to her' Reid said coming after me

'Alys' Reid said knocking on my door

'GO AWAY'

'Aly, come on'

'NO' I yelled as I started throwing random objects at my boyfriend's head

'Aly, listen to me it's what's best for you and the baby, it'll keep you safe'

'But I don't want to leave' I sob

'I know you don't but if Chase comes back, we don't want him finding out about you or our son' he said rubbing my stomach protectively

I couldn't argue with that, and so I gave up my battle with Reid, this time and only this time.

* * *

**Review... I'll try to update soon!**

**peace **

**dramaqueen612**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Here's Chapter 11 enjoy...**_

_**small- sitting around thinking about things that can't change, that mountain that you've been climbing is just a grain of sand-**_

When we got back to the dorms, and I knew what I had to do and I sigh and start packing.

I start getting the baby's stuff packed first.

Trying to think of an easier way to do this, um I got an idea.

While I was folding the sleepers on my belly, and the door opened and Reid popped his head into my room and saw me with the sleeper on my stomach.

'You look so cute' he laughed

I look up at him and put the rest of the folded clothes in the suit case.

'I'm far from cute, I'm bloated and I can't see my feet and I think I'm only wearing one shoe'

'Don't argue with me missy, you're beautiful and you're only wearing one sock'

'I guess I can't fight with you on that one'

'So are you almost ready?'

'Um, I've only got the baby's stuff packed' I shrugged

'Then get a move on it, we have to leave before 4'

'Don't worry, we've got nothing but time' I said wrapping my arms around him

I finish packing, and the boys help me load it into my small car.

'God, how much does this kid have' Tyler asked as he was lifting a small bag but I guess it was heavy.

'Babies need a lot of stuff Ty'

We packed everything in the car and Caleb offered to drive it to my grandparent's house. It was nothing permanent; they only promised that I could stay until the baby was born.

The closer I got to my due date; I started to worry about everyone, especially Reid. They still haven't seen or heard if Chase was really back or not, but one afternoon all of that didn't even matter.

_How can you love someone so much you just met- Novalee Nation- where the heart is-_

After an uneasy sleep and I woke up feeling kinda weird and in the late afternoon; I was reading my Cosmopolitan magazine when I felt something wet in my pants.

Grandma, either I just peed my pants or Im-(thanks to JUNO)

Everything just fell into place; my Grandma called Reid and his parents but couldn't get a hold of mine.

_The phone on the bed side table began to vibrate. Reid picked it up and looked at the caller Id and it said Aly. He answered it; his heart pounding... it was time... _

'_Aly's gone into labour and her water broke' _

'_Oh shit' Reid snapped_

_That's when Tyler walked into their room._

'_Reid are you ok man?' Tyler said in a worried voice_

'_Aly's gone into labour, she's having the baby' Reid's voice cracked and that's when it clicked... he was going to be father..._

'_I'll call Sarah and Kate' Tyler said grabbing his phone_

'_Ok and I'll call my parents'_

I was slowly walking into the hospital, holding my stomach as I stop in pain, it was getting worse and I thought I was going to die. Some of the hospital staff, took one look at me, and glared as I passed them, not until I reached the front desk before I saw a smile I could trust.

The pain in my lower back is killing me I think to myself.

'When do I get the spinal tap?'

'It's a spinal block and you're not dilated enough'

'OWWWWOWWWWW, Frigging OWWWWWWWWWWWWW' I screamed with tears filling my eyes( I am never going through child birth again)

'Fine' my Grandma said giving up and went to find my doctor

Then a blur ran passed my room, the blue eyed blonde who got me in this mess.

'REID!' I scream in pain

He heard me scream his name, and ran back.

'Aly'

'Are you ok?'

'NO I AM NOT; I'm in pain and OWWWWWWWWW'

'It's ok, we're going to get through this'

I look at him, with uncertainly.

* * *

**It's better then it was, I decided to add more so it would kinda fit... hopefully the next chapter is a little longer...**

**I'll update soon**

**R&R**

**Peace**

**dramaqueen612**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well this is the second last chapter... but to make up for it its really long so enjoy!**

**(and it has alot fluff in it)**

_

* * *

_

_How can you love someone so much you just met- __Novalee Nation- Where the heart is-_

I scream and push one last time, and then I heard my baby cry.

'It's a boy'

'My baby, you're my baby' I smile and cry as I held my newborn son

My world was now complete, and nothing could change that. My Noah; my baby; my whole world.

It was all I could do was not to stare at my baby boy, he was perfect. My baby; I couldn't believe that he was finally here safe in my arms; 6 pounds and 9 ounces of pure perfectness.

The nurse finally let everyone in to come and see me and Noah.

'Awww Alys he's beautiful' Sarah gushed

'I know I did a good job' Reid smirked as he kissed me on the forehead

'Listen here pretty boy, you only did half of the work' I laugh

'That's Mr. Pretty boy'

Once everyone got to hold Noah, I felt tired and needed to rest, so after everyone left I decided to have a nap. I tried that, but it didn't work. All I wanted to do was look at my beautiful baby boy. Reid fell asleep, typical... it's not like he went through 2 hours of labour... But there's Reid for you.

That's when a familiar face came through the door; it was my mother.

She had this stern look in her eye, like she was going to explode. I've never seen her more angry in my life. She walked right up to and stopped right in her tracks when Reid stirred and finally awoke. His eyes went wide, and then looked at me.

'Alyson'

'Mother' I tried to smile as I brought my son closer to me

'You went through with it I see'

'Yes, and I have a son' I said trying not sound weak around my mother, because that is unexceptional in her eyes

'It was a pleasure to hear about from one of your friends parents'

'What? I sent you letter'

'We received no letter Alyson, I don't know which is worse you not telling us in person or the fact that we had to find out that our 17 year old daughter was pregnant from Bryanne's parents'

'Well I'm sorry that it happened like that mother'

'No you're not, you've always been like that ever since you turned 13 and turned out like this'

'Or when you decided to come to Spencer and failed to mention that you applied'

I didn't like where this was going.

'And the fact that after you take off, you managed to get yourself pregnant, at 17'

'Look Mrs. Carlson, Aly wanted to tell you, but she was scared that you'd react badly'

'You're the one who filled her head with lies and got her pregnant'

'MOM, Leave Reid out of this'

'I knew it was a bad idea to send you here'

'NO it WASN'T, Reid was the best thing that ever happened to me and now I have Noah'

'You're not actually going to keep it are you?'

'It? (I couldn't believe it she called my baby an it) His name is Noah and yes, I am actually, and Reid's parents have been nothing but supportive'

'Why I am not surprised' she snapped

'You've never had any faith in me did you? You never cared, everyone was right you don't give a shit about me'

'If I didn't care then why would I be here?'

'To prove to me that I'm not the perfect daughter you've always wanted'

'You were always such a good girl but you've become something that I can't accept nor tolerate'

And without another word, my mother turned her heel and walked out of the room, out of the hospital, and out of my life forever.

_So small- let the light shine through I know it's hard on a rainy day but don't give up your faith-_

If it wasn't obvious enough, my mother had talked to her parents before she left, and told them that she wanted nothing to do with me or my baby. She even convinced them that I was headed nowhere and that they should 'cut the act' and get rid of me. So before anymore rifts between them occur again, I volunteered to move out.

I spent most of the week in the hospital, and dreaded going home; only knowing that it wasn't my home anymore. I knew my end of bargain was coming to a start, I mean they kept theirs and let me stay until the baby came and now I have to hold up to my end. After about a month of staying there, I knew I had to move out. Reid insisted that Noah and I move into his house with him and his parents, and after arguing with him about, I gave in... dang, I didn't mean to do it a second time.

When the last of the boxes were unpacked, I sat in satisfaction and was pleased with myself. I did well for only two hours and now it was time to rest until Noah wakes up.

The cries of Noah filled my ears, boy that kid got a pair lungs... he gets it from me... haha

'Shush baby, my pretty baby, its ok momma's here' I cooed as I picked him up

Noah's tears were muffed as he placed his head into my chest.

As I rocked him back and forth, he calmed down. He was an easy baby to please, but if Reid or I accidently wake him up, he's a bear (he gets that from Reid). That's happened more than once.

'Reid, we shouldn't be doing this' I said pulling away from him

'Come on Aly' he said running his fingers through my hair

I look up at him through my eye lashes, and kiss him again. A smirk played on his lips, and he deepened the kiss. He led me into the bedroom, and collapsed on the bed, and the loud thud hit the ground, the alarm clock hit the ground. Our eyes snap open and stopped what we're doing, and wait for the cry to come from the hall.

Silence, Reid and I close our eyes in relief. Wait, there it is. A loud wail came from the nursery down the hall.

'Crap' I said under my breath, and Reid rolled off me, and I got up and ran to Noah's room

'Noah, sweetheart... its ok' I said trying to sooth him

I was so distracted; I didn't notice the blonde leaning on the door frame.

'I told you he's a bear if you wake him up' he laughed

'Shut up' I said slyly

'Want some help?' he offered, he was holding his arms out to take Noah from me

'Thanks Reid' I smile as I handed Noah to him

'Go, its ok... I've got him' he reassured me

'Ok'

It wasn't two minutes after I left the room, when I heard Reid talking to Noah. Being nosy, I tippy toe back and crack open the door, and listened in.

'What ya think little guy, are you ever gonna let me and your momma have um... alone time?'

I smile to myself, and continued to listen.

'You're the best thing that ever happened to your momma and me, and we love you so much'

'But your timing could be better' he chuckled 'promise me that you won't drive us crazy, I like did to grandma and grandpa, your mom wouldn't be able to another Reid Garwin'

Noah had finally fallen asleep, and Reid placed him back into his crib, and when he turned to leave, he caught me staring at him.

'What?' he played innocently

'You know what' I smile 'Reid Garwin has gone soft'

'What are you going to about it?'

'I think it's the most amazing thing you've ever done'

'Well, besides helping you make him' he smirked

I fight back laughter, not wanting to wake up Noah again.

'Come on, you big softie' I said taking his hand

Caleb, Progue, Tyler and Reid still kept an eye out for Chase, and it wasn't until one stormy night the nightmare happened all over again.

_**When the clock struck 2:00, a strange feeling came over the four decants, and woke them in a dead sleep, well everyone but Reid since he was up with Noah and felt it full frontal.**_

'Aly, honey wake up' he barley whispered

'Why? No let me sleep... you wake up with the baby' I mumble

'I think Chase is getting stronger'

I shot up in bed and Reid handed me Noah, and gave me a quick kiss and took off to find Caleb.

Not that I wasn't already scared, the noise that came from the darkness made me want to scream but something was stopping me.

* * *

R&R

Peace

dramaqueen612

p.s. I'll try to update on monday


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

'Alyson, so nice to see you again' a cold voice came from the darkness

'Chase?' I squeaked quietly

Chase Collins came out of the darkness, and into the light.

'I hear you have a son'

'What does that have to do with anything?'

'Everything you young, Naive girl- you gave birth to a decant'

Now I was really scared and held Noah closer to me.

'Now, since you and Reid done something so irresponsible and put a tiny helpless baby in danger'

When the bang on the door, startled me and woke Noah, he began to cry.

'Leave her out of this Chase' Caleb said as stepped into the bedroom and Tyler, Pogue and Reid followed

'But I think she became a part of this when Reid over here knocked her up'

'What do you need now Chase'

'It's not like last time, this is something I want and I want that child gone'

'Why?'

Chase gave an uneasy laugh and spoke again 'All of you are so naive, when this stupid girl got pregnant, she didn't know what kind of powers this child would posses and it's more powerful then all of yours put together'

We all just gave him a blank look.

'God, you guys are really blind; here's the story, this child will grow up and when he's thirteen he get his powers and after 7 years of testing them out, he'll ascend and become more powerful then all before him, he's part of the next generation'

'Which means?'

'It means that he'll have the power to really destroy me, and I can't have that now can I'

'So he's more of a threat to you, more than anyone else?' I ask dumbly

Chase starts to clap his hands 'you've got it princess'

'Now hand him to me' he ordered as his eyes turned black

'NO' I shouted over everybody else

Then everything went by so fast, before I knew it, the four of them, went after chase, and as I held Noah in arms, shielding him from harm. I close my eyes tight and wait for it to be over.

_You're gonna be(reprise) Sometimes life not fair, but if you hang in there, it will work out how it should, and you're gonna be loved by me-_

Chase had vanished again, and there was no trace of him anywhere, so in the mean time we tried to live our life as normally as possible. It was only a matter of time before Chase would rise again and it would be the last.

Ever -ever after- We all want to make it to ever-ever after-

* * *

**Well that's the kinda the end... yes there's a sequel comming very soon!... I'll try to post it sometime this week... and I have sumthing else, its a pre-sequal to good girl gone bad, it's where it all started( basically Aly's first year at spencer) and I'll try to post that one too.**

**thanks to all who reviewed and put my story on their story favourites and story Alert, you dont know how much that means to me, Good Girl gone bad was my first fanfic story, so thank so much!**

**and note to Leon Obrenov, I do i have a twilight post breaking dawn fanfic story in the works, and i'll do my best to post it soon.**

**peace**

**dramaqueen612**


End file.
